Technical Field
The disclosed embodiments elate to a display panel and a display apparatus having the display panel.
Related Art
With the progress of technologies, display apparatuses have been widely applied to all kinds of fields. Especially, liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatuses, having advantages such as compact structure, low power consumption, light weight and less radiation, gradually take the place of cathode ray tube (CRT) display devices, and are widely applied to various electronic products, such as mobile phones, portable multimedia devices, notebooks, LCD TVs and LCD screens.
For a conventional LCD apparatus, it includes a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate, and the TFT substrate includes a TFT and a pixel electrode disposed on a substrate. In the manufacturing process thereof, a via is formed above the drain of the TFT by etching, and a transparent conductive layer is disposed through the via to electrically connect the drain of the TFT and the pixel electrode. Besides, the gate of the TFT is electrically connected to a scan line while the source of the TFT is electrically connected to a data line. Accordingly, when a scan signal is transmitted to the gate of the TFT through the scan line, the TFT is controlled so that the data voltage of the data line can be transmitted to the pixel electrode through the source, drain and transparent conductive layer, thereby controlling the orientation of the liquid crystal for displaying images.
In the conventional art, the via is formed by etching an insulating layer and a planarization layer, which are both disposed above the drain. The insulating layer is disposed on the drain, and the planarization layer is disposed above the insulating layer. The manufacturing steps of the via is described as below. First, a bigger-size first via is formed by etching the planarization layer, and thus exposes the insulating layer. Then, the second etching is conducted in the first via for removing the insulating layer so that the drain is exposed and a second via is thus formed. The above-mentioned steps can be analogized with a concentric-circle method wherein the inner circle denotes the second via and the outer circle denotes the first via. When the vias are formed, the transparent conductive layer is disposed in the vias to electrically connect the drain and the pixel electrode.
However, for conveniently disposing the second via in the first via, the first via needs to be extended in dimensions, and therefore, the light leakage is caused because of the liquid crystal molecules standing obliquely at the edge of the first via. Hence, the black matrix layer in the opposite substrate needs to be extended in width corresponding to the edge of the first via for blocking the light leakage, but this will decrease the aperture ratio of the pixel of the LCD apparatus.
Therefore, it is an important subject to provide a display panel and a display apparatus that have a smaller-size via for a larger aperture ratio of the pixel.